Within The Forest
by Skylight Prime
Summary: (REWRITING IT sorry for bad grammar) After the bombing of a small Colorado town, Jasmine was left behind to survive against the hard conditions of the forest. After a few years out in the forest, Jasmine become a successful hunter becoming better each day and made the woods her territory. She was quite happy strolling around in the woods until a lone hunter decided to come along.


(REWRITING IT) After the bombing of a small Colorado town, Jasmine was left behind to survive against the hard conditions of the forest. After a few years out in the forest, Jasmine become a successful hunter becoming better each day and made the woods her territory. She was quite happy strolling around in the woods until a lone hunter decided to come along.

 _ **WARNING: It is rated T(teen) for cursing and violence if you can't handle it don't read you been warned**_

 _ **Those reading enjoy :)**_

It was a hot, and dry day it hasn't rained since the past few months, which made Jasmine's day much more worst. Jasmine sat above in the trees panting loudly covering her bruised neck she was attacked by a wolf as it was hunting down an white-tailed deer.

Even though she had bulletproof scales it still hurt like hell. 'Stupid mutt…' She thought growling softly getting up from the branch grunting in pain. She stood on her feet carefully as she began to climb down, as she climbed down she began to think 'Hmph I wonder if there are anymore of those things out there still' she asked herself while remembering the memories of escaping the dark annoying creatures, the hybrid, and the predator with Kelly, Molly, Ricky ,and Dallas… as they made it to the helicopter.

 ***Flashback***

 **Jasmine's p.o.v.**

 **"Everyone move!" Kelly yelled holding onto her weapon keeping Molly close as possible as we made our way towards the chopper.**

 **"Run, Molly!" Kelly urged us as we ran threw a caged pathway until the creatures began to popping out everywhere hissing and cornering us causing Molly to scream loudly.** **I hissed at the alien creature that crawled above us, flicking my tail staring straight at our enemy. Within seconds I launched my deadly, poisoned, spiked tail into it's large,faceless head causing it to screech in pain and drop dead. I detached my spikes then grew more quickly while protecting the group.**

 **"Common on!" Dallas growled at the weapon he picked up from the predator** **"Dallas!" Kelly shouted out to him as she shot many aliens as she can. "I'm trying!" he called out as he tried looking for a way to shoot his new weapon.** **"Are you gonna shoot that thing?" Ricky pressure his older brother as he held his shoulder wound that the large strange hybrid gave him as I growled irritated yelling at Dallas throws more spikes throwing them killing each alien that popped up.** **"Dallas hurry up dammit!"**

 **"ALRIGHT JEEZ!! Hang on!" Dallas grunted until seeing start to beep while red symbols appeared on by one then letting out an electric blast blasting through the fence making a hole.** **"Let's go!" he commanded while kicking the hole large for us to slip away. He grabbed Molly giving her to Kelly after Kelly got out "you got her?" causing Kelly to nodded rapidly.**

 **I quickly helped Ricky to his feet helping him get down from the cage before spotting the aliens crawling closer I hissed loudly at the beasts threatening them to back off as I threw my spikes at them making some screech angrily. Dallas stepped forward then faced at us but looked straight into my eyes.** **"Alright, get out of here- now. I'm gonna buy us some time" he spoke as Ricky started to panicked. "I am not leaving you!"** **"Get to the chopper!" he argued. "You don't have to do this Dallas.." Kelly told him with worry holding Molly closely.** **"There is no freaking way you're gonna leave us like that!" I yelled before accidentally letting a soft whimper out holding back the tears threatening to fall as Dallas gave me a final look at me and gave a caring soft smile with strange look in his eyes I hadn't seen in awhile.**

 **"Now Go! GO!" he shouted after huffing giving us a slight push to keep moving then he cocked his gun making it whirl then ran to a certain spot.** **"Come on you motherfuckers!" he shouted blasting his gun as we headed for the chopper again.** **I followed helplessly before spotting an alien then pouncing onto it then strike my claws into its neck causing the beast to hiss trying to reach and strike me with it's tail but only had me hold it down as it fall limp.** **"Okay Go!" I heard Kelly before jumping off quickly following them, Molly began to scream as another alien before any of us noticed Dallas yelled "Jasmine get down!" causing all of us to go down as he shot at it.**

 **"Go! Go! Go!" he demanded. "Come on" Kelly ushered to the stairs then shot at the swarm of beasts. As the coast was clear she move us along "Okay go!" Molly ran to the chopper then hid beside the seats.** **I helped Ricky up onto his seat then gave Kelly cover as she switched the engine on making the rotors hum to life.**

 **"Careful and make sure you pressure" I spoke looking Ricky watching him nodd and did so. Standing by the door of the chopper I sniffed the air hoping to find Dallas's scent but only to be give the scent of mud, acid, and Ricky's wounded shoulder. "We are not leaving without him!" Ricky yelled panting loudly staring back at Kelly bringing me back from my thinking.**

 **"We have to go." she replied. "No!" I shouted at her in distress. "We are not leaving until he comes back, he's gonna be here! I know it!" I shouted then glanced at Ricky hoping he might help me with this.** **"He'll make it!" Ricky response giving me a nod but suddenly jumped as Molly began screaming again as another alien jumped onto the window.** **In defense I struck a tail spike through the window as it implanted into it's skull as Kelly shoots furiously.** **"ARGH Dieeeee!" I gave a soft chuckle at Kelly's frustrated look but then stopped as the beast got up and started crawling towards us being shot constantly by Ricky with his pistol as it hissed in pain, until a familiar blast had killed it within a second. Dallas ran into the chopper then shut the door before wrapping me around his arms squeezing me into a hug before yelling.**

 **"Let's go!"** **Just by those words Kelly took off flying us away from the hospital. While flying off I took a glimpse at the death match of the alien hunter and the freaky looking thingy below on the roof of the hospital.** **"Mommy?" Molly questioned as a jet flew by and released a missile.**

 **I stared at the scene then glance at Kelly.** **"We better go faster!" but I was cut off by a massive, bright explosion.** **"Close your eyes!" Kelly shouted as we all screamed when the chopper began to lose control. "Hang on!" Dallas yelled as he held me tighter within his grip as I held back. "Brace yourselves!" I yelled before feeling myself torn away from Dallas's grip and flew hitting my head making pain and blackness consume me.**

*

*

*

*

 **I woke up feeling a dreadful pain coursing through me body but felt it hurt much worse at my the side of my stomach making flinch as I glanced at a large branch that pierced my stomach through. Groaning an idea popped into my mind making me sigh helplessly. I pick myself up, pulling me right off of the branch then making me pass out again as a result.**

*

*

 **After waking up AGAIN, limping off holding my now bandaged wound I followed the trail of broken parts of the chopper hoping to meet the other mostly Ricky and Dallas.**

 **I gasped excitedly running towards the chopper before spotting soldiers everywhere but Dallas and the others in the middle.** **In shock and fear I jumped climbing up a tree getting high enough watching everyone. My gaze landed towards Dallas noticing he carried a torn up expression helplessly looking at towards the forest line.** **I sighed before noticing Molly tug onto his pants and probably whispered to him due the soldiers around taking care of Ricky and Kelly.**

 **Just after Molly finished Dallas shot his gaze towards me with a look of relief and happiness glowing on his face making my heart swell.** **I watched him quickly spoke to Molly before somehow managed to walk past the military; I jumped quickly off the tree before being tackled by a sudden mass of weight.**

 **"I thought you were gone…." I heard him sob burying his face in my neck holding onto me like I might fade into thin air.**

 **"I never was" whispering softly I held him softly trying to comfort him.** **Dallas gently pulls away glazing at me with his blue colored eyes bore into my rich emerald ones. Before I could react I felt a pair of eager but gentle lips planted themselves onto mine making my legs suddenly feel like jelly as I returned the kiss passionately.** **Pulling apart for air I smiled nuzzling my face into his chest as I felt Dallas rest his head above mine before sighing pulling making me frown.**

 **"As much as I want you to come with us, you know they will take you back." holding back the threatening tears I watched Dallas grab my hands holding back his own before looking towards again.**

 **"I know… but you can't stay here you have been seen already." speaking softly I looked at him before cupping his cheek.** **"I'll fight for you i will think of something I'll-" he was cut off with bullets flying towards our direction; I took a quick glance before realizing their weapons were aimed at me.**

 **Pushing Dallas away from danger I quickly but failed to launch myself onto a tree. Glancing back at Dallas watching him be dragged away.** **"RUN JASMINE RUN!" he screamed before grunting in pain as a fist made contact with fist. I hesitated before shrieking in surprised as a bullet barely missed me however two buried themselves into my leg making my cry out in pain before clumsily trying to jump to a tree.**

 **Soldiers were littered everywhere popping out of nowhere shooting their weapons leading me to climb up, higher.**

 ** _'Higher…'_ I stared up to trees as I ran scared.**

 ** _'Higher?'_ Everything seemed to slowed down but my heart remained speeding.**

 ** _'HIGHER_!' by instinct I launched myself high onto the tree before me pulling myself upward by branch by branch.** **Just as I got high enough I jumped to tree to tree getting further and further away from them and Dallas…**

_

_

She remembered that day just like if it were yesterday. Her heart aches to reconnect with her love ones but she new they will never return when they knew danger always follows.

Sighing she felt her feet touch the soft moist dirt making her smile before walking to her next destination. Not far from her was a sewer opening which she has found and made into a little hide out keeping her safe from the harsh weather.

Finding her way back to the sewer she slid herself down the huge drain before covering the drain up again with the cover plate.

Jasmine will just have to go to bed with an empty stomach tonight. She gonna have to start getting better at hunting soon, or she will go hungry and starve to death.


End file.
